


Changed For The Worst

by Just4Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Niall, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love Triangles, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, Nerd!Niall, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, badboy!Harry, corruption ( not in a creepy way ), narry storan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just4Narry/pseuds/Just4Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan: <br/>-Goody two shoes<br/>- Very smart<br/>-Doesn't have very many friends but quality over quality right?</p><p> </p><p>And it just so happens that there is a new kid that's  intrigued by Niall and wants to teach him some new things. </p><p>Will Niall be consumed by this boy's charm or will he listen to his friends and stay away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This wasn't me

*Riiiiinnng*

 

Shit.

"Mr.Horan you're late..again."

"And I care because.....?"

"Because if your are late one more time I will write you up for a Saturday detention."

"Whatever..." I mumble.

I go and take my seat in the back of the class room.

"Due to the disruption I've seem to have forget where we left off." 

What a dick. We get it already move on!

I wasn't always like this I was changed notice I didn't say "I changed" I said I was changed . I was hesitant at first but how could I resist he was intoxicating I was drawn to him I just couldn't get enough. I wonder what it would be like if things were different. 

*4 months earlier*

"Can someone tell me what is interpolation?"

I got this. I shoot my hand straight up.But I see Liam's hand is up also. 

"Uh....Mr. Horan!

"The process of estimating of value between two known quantities."

"Correct Mr.Horan!!!" Mr.Turner said with more enthusiasm than usually. 

"Show off." I heard Liam mumbly.

I smily slightly and push his shoulder. 

"Your homework is to read chapter 2 Lesson 7 in your textbook and summarise in your own words. You will be taking a test this Friday." Mr.Turner proclaimed. 

*Riiinnnggg* 

"See you all tomorrow"

I start packing my stuff for my next class. 

"Hey Niall do you want to study at my house tonight" Liam asked.Liam was in most of my classes so we always had the same homework and tests.

"Yeah we can study at my place" I said. 

"Yeah that's cool."he says nonchalantly. 

"Then it's a date" Shoot. Did I just say that. 

Liam doesn't say anything else he just rushed into our next class. He knows I'm gay, he's my best friend of course he does. But he isn't so I hope he doesn't think I like him in that way. I mean I do like him psychically. I masterbate with images in my head of him. He is HOT and maybe I could develop feelings to where we could date and stuff but he doesn't ever need to know that's what I think of him. Plus like I said he's straight. And no one would expect me to think like this "I'm Niall the smart goody two shoes that never has a dirty thought cross his mind." I take my seat next to him with hope he still doesn't take what I said the wrong way.

(Liam's POV) 

What did Niall mean by "date". Calm yourself Liam he didn't mean anything by it I mean he's Niall he wouldn't like you in that way he probably doesn't even find you remotely attractive. He doesn't think of you while he wanks himself like you do about him. He doesn't even know your gay or "bi" get over him Liam get over Niall James Horan that is your goal. Why am I thinking in third person...? Anyway...I'm so happy Niall said we can study at his place his parents are basically never home. And he always closes the door it's our own privacy. Since Niall's parents are never home he can throw as many parties as he wants but he is not that kind of person he is a goody two shoes and he will never be the party animal he could be.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

*After school* 

(Liam's POV)

I knock on Niall's front door. After a couple of seconds he comes in and opens the door. "Hey Liam come in!!!"Niall exclaimed. "Hey Niall." I replied with a sheepish tone why am I acting so freaking weird today? This isn't a real date! "Did you want a snack or anything before we start?" Niall asked. He such a good host. I answered saying "No I'm good but thank you." He leads me to his room and helps me with all my books. "Oh and Louis is going to be studying with us today, he has the same course as us, so he as the same assignments. Is that ok?" Niall questioned. Not really. "Yeah of course Louis is my friend too." I'm trying to keep my cool. I don't really have anything against Louis but sometimes it feels like a competition between him and I. Not like the healthy competition I have with Niall. It just seems like we're competing for Niall and it seems to be that I'm shamefully losing. "Cool" we walked in Niall's bedroom to find Louis on Niall's bed on his belly surrounded by books and papers. So much for alone time. 

(Louis's POV) 

I see Niall and Liam walking in and greet them with a smile. "Hey Liam! How life?" "Ok I guess. " he shrugs and puts his books down on Niall's desk. I wonder what's up with him. We're friends we hang out but now it seems like he can't stand me I wonder why....it doesn't really matter I'm here for Niall.


	2. Did you hear?

(Niall's POV)

After 2 hours of studying and quizzing each other for the test Louis requested well "demanded" a break. Claimed that his brain was fried. I went down stairs to get some snacks real quick and I can hear Louis talking to Liam from the kitchen. I smile to myself at Louis' loud personality. He was the first to introduce himself when we first met in freshman year. He was practically screaming in my face. As I'm walking back up stairs to my room I hear Louis talking "He is the biggest bad ass around." I walk in with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Who is such a "bad ass"? I ask curiously while setting down the snacks on my desk. 

"N-no one." Liam says rather quickly.

My head turns to the side slightly in confusion. 

Louis scoffed at Liam. 

"Only the new kid Harry Styles from Cheshire or whatever." Louis explained. 

"How do you know he's so bad ass?" I asked, plopping down on my bed.

"EVERYONE KNOWS HE'S A BAD ASS!!!" Louis exclaimed throwing his hands in the hair and jumping on my bed. "He enrolled today and he is just the talk of the school. He enrolled after school and some girls in the office saw him and his mom have him enrolled. He hangs with the 'shady crowd' and has a record." 

"Seems pretty serious. Hope I don't get any classes with him." I stated causally as I opened a bag of Doritos.

"Yeah me too" I hear Liam mutter under his breath. 

I bring my attention to Louis and he opens his mouth wide and I pop a huge chip in his mouth. He tries to bite it all and almost has it spill out. We're laughing like mad men and I catch Liam looking like he is going to punch something. 

"Hey Liam why don't ya come sit down over here?" I say. 

"No I'm just waiting till we get done with the short break." He shrugs.

"Ok then we'll just finish up the snacks here an-." I stop a see Louis fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt a bit just staring at it. He looks up at me and I lightly smack is face but I don't really smack him just put my hand on his cheek and slide it off. "And get back to studying a bit then we can just hang out." I explained looking back at Liam. He looks at me with wide eyes then they go back to normal. "Fine whatever. May I use your bathroom?" He asks. "Yeah. Go ahead man." Once he leaves Louis gets up and gets some other snacks before plopping on the bed once more. "So tell me more about this Harry Styles" 

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Liam's POV

I can't deal with this anymore. They practically looked like they were going to attack each others lips at any second.Why can't Niall and I be like that FUCK!!!! Oops. Fix it fix it fix it. Ok need to control my temper. I don't think I can deal with anymore of this for the day. Gotta go home. 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Hey Niall my mom just texted I got to go home." I lie. 

"Ok I'll walk you out." He gets up and we walk down leaving Louis on the bed.

"Bye Louis" 

"Bye Liam"

Niall's POV

Hate the fact that Liam had to leave. At least I have Louis. That Harry kid we were discussing sounds dreadful. I will definitely avoid him as much as possible.


	3. When trouble walked in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of smut at the end

*The next day*

Niall's POV  
School time. Parents still not back from their business trip. All alone yet again. Maybe I should get a pet nothing big but just some company. Maybe a fish or a turtle. Yeah a turtle would be cool I guess. After breakfast I start to head out of the house but the house phone ringing stops me.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey sweetie!"  
"Hey mom. How are you and Dad?"  
"We're good honey. How are you?"  
"Good. About to leave for school."  
"Ok that's good pumpkin. Listen, dad and I found out that we aren't coming back from our trip for about another two weeks."  
"Mom you guys said it would be a week!!!"  
"I know I know. But something has come up. We're really sorry Niall."  
"It's ok I guess. Just hurry on home ok?" I breathe out.  
" We will honey. "  
"Alright mom I got to get to school now. Love you."  
"Love you pumpkin." Adios.  
I hang up. And rush out of the house before locking it.  
Thank goodness my folks gave me a car for my 17th birthday cause otherwise I would be late if I walked. Plus the bus is an absolute nightmare. It's like most of the kids on their we're raised by monkeys. The normal people on buses are the ones the who hate the bus the most.  
I park my car in the usual spot and start my way towards 1st period. The first person I notice is Liam and he notices me also and we exchange a smile and I walk over to my seat next to him.  
" You were almost late what's up?"  
" My mom called. Told me that her and my dad aren't coming back for an extra 2 weeks"  
"Wow. That must be cool."  
"How come?"  
"Well you get your massive house to yourself you can be the party king if you wanted to man."  
The bell rings.  
" It's not my style" I mutter.  
"Ok class open your science book to page 623 and answer questions 1-5 for your bellringer (bellwork , pre-work before regular classwork.). We will review after announcements.  
I put on my glasses. Liam and I zip through the questions with ease and we are the first ones to finish. After announcements Mr.Clay asked the answer for number 1. This time he picked Liam.  
As Liam was about to say his answer the classroom door swung open and that's when trouble walked in.  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
A tall young man with long curly hair came in. His jeans were tight and I mean tight. That can not possibly be comfortable. He is also wearing a plain white t-shirt, these old looking boots, and a watch. You can spot tattoos on his arm and wrist. He has thick black ray bands on even though we're inside. All he's carrying is a couple of books including one that looks more like a diary or a journal. With his simple apparel he looks like one of the best looking people ever put on the face on this earth. He scans the classroom and his eyes met mine. Instantly locked. He had beautiful green eyes. Call me crazy cause I literately blushed because this guy just looked towards my way.  
"Young man are you in the right classroom?" Mr.Clay asks.  
The boy speaks but still doesn't look away from me. " Yeah. Sorry for being late by the way , got a little lost. First day and all." God his accent alone as me in a trance. He turns to the teacher and breaks our contact. He hands Mr. Clay a small paper.  
"Every one this is our new student Harry Styles. I trust that you will all treat him like the grand student he is."  
Wait…hold…the…fucking…phone. This is the Harry Styles. I heard he was handsome but nothing like this.  
"Harry you may take a seat behind Niall. Niall raise your hand so Harry knows where you are." Nice Mr. Clay Nice.  
I raise my hand and Harry shows a smirk that was just a bit too suspicious. Harry sets down his stuff and takes a seat. When the teacher starts talking again Harry leans forward and whispers in my ear " Nice to meet you Niall. I hope to see you around more often." His hot breath against my ear plus his accent made have to hold back a moan of any sort. He sits back in his seat and I can practically feel him smirking. He leaves me alone for the remainder of class. When the bell rings kids are already out the door on their way to 2nd period.  
"So Niall see ya in 5th?" Liam asked.  
"Course. Catch you later." I say.  
Liam leaves the classroom. Once I finally get my school items together I start to head out before a light tap on my shoulder stalled me.  
" So is that kid like your boyfriend?" It's Harry. Why would Harry care? The guy doesn't even know me. How does he know I'm gay? I did come out already but I didn't think the much of the school population would know or even care.  
"Who Liam? No he's just a friend."  
" A friend with benefits?" I almost choke on air.  
" No just friends."  
"Interesting." Before I could reply or question him he says see ya later and exits the classroom.  
I brush that off and head to 2nd period to find Louis playing paper football (American) with Josh. I take my seat behind them. Louis is the first to greet me.  
"Hey Niall!!!"  
"Hey Louis. Morning Josh."  
"Morning." He turns and starts a conversation with a couple other classmates.  
Louis and I start to engage in a conversation of our own.  
"Uh...so Louis guess who I saw in 1st."  
"Ooh was it.....Zayn?"  
"No"  
"Olly?"  
"No"  
"Give me a hint."  
"We were discussing him yesterday."  
"Oh Harry."  
"Yeah"  
"He is in your 1st?"  
"Yeah"  
"But that class is like for incredibly smart people."  
"I know. Scheduling must have gotten something wrong."  
"What do you think of him."  
"He is ok I guess. Kinda strange. He doesn't seem as bad as you describe."  
"Hmm... Maybe not but the day is still young."  
The bell rings again. And trouble appears yet again.  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
Another teacher sits him close to me but this time in the seat right next to me. Nice. My cheeks feel heated again just because he is sitting next to me.  
"Hey you got a pencil?" He asks.  
"Uh uh...y-yeah." I stutter out I thought I finally got over that. Narks.  
He stares at me like he's waiting on something..  
"Can I use it?"  
Oh. "Oh yeah yeah of course it's all yours."  
"Thanks."  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
That's how it was for 3rd. By then I thought it was over. But then lunch rolled in. Louis and I a have lunch C and Zayn and Liam have lunch B. They have been trying to switch it up to this lunch for two reasons. 1 because there is slightly less chaos here. 2 Louis and I are here. But it is taking a while to get the request through. I don't know why. I spot Louis at our table and greet him with a smile. He starts talking about Thai teacher grilling him over something. I stopped paying once I saw Harry . He's eating by himself. He looks like he just had an idea all of a sudden he smirks for like the thousandth time today. He then resumes to his lunch.  
Wonder what he was thinking about. I go back to talking to Louis. Lunch ends. Then I make my way for 4th. To my surprise Harry isn't in this class.  
I stride over to 5th excited to see Liam again. But once I come in the teacher announces that we would have a different seating arrangement. I'm in the way back in the middle seats, Liam is a few seats ahead of me to the left, and guess who's on Liam's right. You guessed it Harry. At least he isn't so close but it sucks that Liam is all the way over there. Math was a breeze. Harry wasn't in my sixth. It was just me and Zayn. My free period was ok just hanged with Liam a bit. 7th period there was a substitute and she just lets us talk and go on our phones, I just take out my book. I feel some tall figure looking down at me. When I look up it's the one and only Harry.  
"Hey"  
"Hi"  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
*The beginning of the day*  
*Harry's POV*  
*Piano Riff Ringtone*  
God that gets annoying after a while. School today. Shit. I throw on the first outfit I see in my closet. Prepare myself for the day. Grab my bag and run downstairs.  
"Hey hey slow down before you trip on your on legs"  
"Sorry mom."  
"Now come and eat before breakfast gets cold."  
" I can't mom I'm gonna be late"  
"Then take something to go."  
I grab a banana a head to the door.  
"You're not going to say goodbye to your mother" ugh.  
I run back an give her a huge and kiss on the cheek.  
"You stay out of trouble this time ok?"  
"Yes mom." Suuuurrrre.  
Heading out the door into my car and cruise to school. By the time I get there almost everyone is already in there classroom. I ask this girl where my class was and showed her my schedule. I wish I asked someone else cause she keeps on flirting with me.  
Once she tells me the location of my classroom she tries to flirt some more but I just cut her off by saying she isn't my type and I head to class. I finally enter the right building and head upstairs and the late bell rings. Shit. Might as well walk a bit slower. When I walk in I look around until my eyes set on a blonde with his brown roots showing. Not a common style but it works for him. He looks like a total nerd. I don't deal with nerds but this one... this one is very enticing. The teacher asks me if I'm in the right class and I show him my schedule he introduces me to the class and has me sit behind the blonde whose name happened to be Niall. I lean out of my seat a bit and start to talk in his ear.  
" Nice to meet you Niall. Hope to see you around more often."  
I can feel him shutter. I would mess with Niall some more but his friend is giving me this 'who the hell do you think your are? Back the fuck off book' face. The kid is really built so I leave it alone for now not that I'm not scared of a fight or anything but I'm going to be good for my first day for the sake of my mom. I find out that that built nerd's name is Liam and he and Niall are not a thing.  
As the day goes by this kid keeps on appearing in my classes and every time I walk in and he sees me his cheeks get red. It's actually kinda cute  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
He's in all my classes from 1st to 3rd so far and now I see he has the same lunch as me. He is talking to that Louis kid. I advert my gaze from Niall when I see him turn towards my direction. It was then that I decided to have fun with this kid he will be like a homemade project for me.  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
I don't have him 4th. But I have him 5th with Liam. I'm not assigned next to Niall this time unfortunately. At least Liam isn't sitting with him it's obvious he may be a problem for me later on.  
It's the last period of the day and there is a sub that let us do what ever. I see Niall take out a book. He has the opportunity to talk and go on his phone but he chooses to read this one needs help. I walk over to him but I don't say anything until he looks up from his book. I smile at him.  
"Hey"  
"Hi"  
I press my hands on his desk and lean forward. We are face to face and only 3 inches apart. I can hear him gulp." So what's your deal?" I questioned.  
"Wh-what do you m-mean?"  
" Every time you see me you turn red as a tomato."  
"Oh sorry"  
"No need to apologize. Just wanna know why."  
"Well I don't really know. I-I guess I just get overwhelmed sometimes."  
"Are you saying I overwhelm you babe?" He is looking at me with wide eyes. He looks around to see if anyone is noticing our little exchange but everyone is too engrossed in their own conversations.  
"Uh...no I just blush for no reason sometimes."  
"Well I have to say I'm a little disappointed I thought it was because of me."  
Before he says anything else the bell rings. "See you around Niall?"  
"Y-yeah." Man I love it when stutters it just makes me wanna ruin him.  
By the time I get to my car I see Niall inside his car which is a pretty impressive one at that if you ask me it seems like his parents are loaded like half of the kids here , like me. But it looks like his car is having trouble. I walk over to his car and tap on the window. He rolls it down.  
" Need a ride?"  
"Um...is it that obvious."  
"Yeah kinda. You want it or not." He is thinking it over.  
"Sure."  
I walk him to my car and open the door for him. He says thanks and I walk back to the drivers seat.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
"Address?" He gives me the address and I start the car and head over.  
"So that's a nice looking car you have back there."  
"Thanks it was birthday present."  
"Nice"  
I pull up to his place and park my car.  
"Your rents' home?"  
"No. They're away on business for a while. My brother moved out a couple of years ago so it's just me for the time being."  
"Excellent." Niall and I get put of the car and I follow him to his front door.  
I wait for him too open it and we walk inside. His house seems even bigger inside even bigger than my house.  
"Give me a tour?"  
"Sure sure yeah."  
He showed me the living room, kitchen, dining room ,entertainment room , their library which is enormous, and a bunch of other places he showed me the back yard and the a pool and last but certainly not least his bedroom. He has posters of tons of different bands and artists etc. he has two big book shelfs that are packed his room is mix with a regular teenage boy room and a nerd room. His room is pretty impressive and clean.  
( Warning there is somewhat sexual language in here and possible smut)

"So yeah this is my room. Where I sleep,study,chill, and - "  
"Masturbate?" I say nonchalantly.  
His face grows even redder.  
"Uh yeah. Some-sometimes."  
" Interesting"  
"Wh-" I cut him off with a forceful kiss. It took him a second to catch on but he then kissed back. My hands move down to grab his ass a little to forcefully perhaps cause he whimpers in the kiss. As we kiss I bring us to the bed and push him on it hovering over him taking in his beauty. I want him in my mouth now.  
*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
Niall's POV  
He licks his lips and starts unbuttoning my pants. God why am I letting this dude do this I barley know him! But he is really really good with his hands.  
Next thing I know my pants are off and I'm in my Calvin Kleins. He feels up my clock through my underwear. I start bucking my hips for more friction.  
"Patience babe patience."  
He pulls down my underwear. Kisses everywhere except where I need it the most. Finally he strokes me a couple of times and then takes me in his mouth. He takes all of me on the first try and I can feel my tip graze his throat. He swallows around me and I'm completely in a trance. He pulls  
his mouth off and swirls his tongue around the head while jerking the rest with his massive hand. He starts bobbing his head up and down so fast it's almost unnatural. Every time he goes down his nose brushes against my stomach. My hips involuntarily buck up and he holds my hips down still bobbing his head and my hands go to hair and lightly pulls he moans and send vibrations all around me. It's not long until I shoot cum down his throat. He swallows it all with ease. Once I calm down from my high he kisses me roughly allowing me to taste myself.  
"You taste so good. So fucking good." He says like he's out of breath and his voice is even deeper and raspier.  
"Thank you." I don't really know how to reply to that. I'm so awkward.  
"I'll pick you tomorrow babe." He kisses me once more with so much passion I think I might faint. Then he lets himself out and drives away leaving me confused as ever.


	4. Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short but I'm posting 2 more chapters soon after. Hope you enjoy!!!!

Niall's POV

I wake and instantly remember everything, Ok so yesterday was....yeah. That can't ever happen again. Even if that was the most intense pleasure I've ever known I barley know the guy

and I just let him do that to me. It was a bad sense of judgment on my part. I have to avoid Harry. No more Harry. I can't see, I can't hear, I can't even think about him. But the more I try not to think about him the more I actually think about him. Go figure right?

While my thought of Harry dimmer down a bit I start to continue my daily routine .

1\. Shower (which was longer than usual do to me thinking about yesterday if your catching drift).

2\. Get dressed (note to self don't forget glasses and buy more khakis)

3\. Breakfast - Oatmeal today cause It helps me think better.

4\. Drive to sch-- my car is at school and Harry is picking me up this morning. Great so much for avoiding him.

Speaking of Harry I hear a honking from outside. I look out to see Harry jaming to what ever music is playing in his car right now. I grab my bookbag and lock up the house. It's this early in the morning and he has his music blaring so loud. Thank goodness the windows are up and the doors are close so at least most of the sound muffled and the neighbors  
can't hear from their houses. I practically run and hop into his car.

When I enter the car he turns off the music and the second of silence was the perfect compared to all that noise.

" Hey Niall "

" Hey Harry thanks for picking me up and sorry for the inconvenience."

" Inconvenience? I live not so far from here. Plus seeing you is a bonus. Trust me it's no problem."

" Oh ok"

Not much is said after that until Harry parks in the school parking lot. Most of the kids are inside others are just talking amongst themselves.

" I have to call someone to come pick up my car" I don't know why I said that aloud when I was just thinking to myself.

" Actually I already had someone come and fix up your car already." wow that's really nice.

" Oh wow. Thanks a lot. How much do I owe you? " I say while taking out my wallet.

" Nothing. On me."

" Harry I can't let you do that"

" It's already done."  
" You didn't have too."  
" But I wanted to."  
" Ok thanks but don't do anything like that again please." I plead.  
" Why not?"  
" Because I don't need or want you doing me any favors ok." I explained.  
" Fine." He hastily gets out of his car and I follow him.  
" Harry.... Harry don't get mad."  
" Who said I'm mad? Why would I be mad? I'm trying to get to class on time. See you later."

And he walked quickly into the school. Nice job Horan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. Please Comment what you think about the story overall. I always love some feedback. :)


	5. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the last one so yeah on that. Happy Reading!

My day was basically like any other for me....except when I would catch Harry glaring at me from across the room ever now and then. When that happened my lungs stop working temporarily. I don't why though its not like I'm scared of him or anything....ok maybe but a little bit. I mean who wouldn't be he can be a bit intimidating. Anyway it's not the kind of scared that he might hurt me it's just I don't like him being mad at me. Ok I'm thinking way too much about this guy and it's only my second day knowing him.

I said I had to forget Harry and that's just what I intend to do. It's just going to be a little harder with him in most of my classes but I can do it.

But I can't shake the fact that he is mad at me. I know he said he wasn't but he obviously is. Maybe I should still try to friends with him.

* End of school day*

After saying goodbye to my friends I start heading to my car. I test it out and it sounds amazing. I see Harry getting to his car I was able too make it before he drives away.

" Harry I'm sorry about earlier. I really appreciate what you did for me. I regret what I said and I hope we can still be friends."

He raises an eyebrow. Ok he's thinking over.

" Tell you what if you come with me to a party tomorrow then we'll be good. "

" Um... yeah of course."

" Great let's go"

" Uh.. go where?"

" We are going to the mall to get some shopping done for tomorrow."

" Can't I just wear something like this?"

" Um it's just a bit formal babe."

" Oh ok."

" Not that I don't love it. But I wanna test something out. "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The mall is a nice place but it's always so crowded, I get uncomfortable in large crowds. Staying home and hanging with friends while studying seems like the better option.

Harry leads me to this dude store with this weird name I can't pronounce and the lighting in the store is dimmer than most clothing stores I've seen.

"Ever been here before?" Harry asks.

" No but it seems cool." The store seems cool but some of the people shopping there seem a bit edgy.

" Great." Harry grabs a bunch of graphic shirts and some white + black tees and a couple pair of jeans.

He brings us to one of the dressing rooms.

"Start trying them on." Uh is he going to leave. Yeah he already kinda saw me naked but it's still pretty weird. Oh well.

I take off my glasses and start stripping down to my underwear, avoiding eye contact with Harry who won't stop starring. I start with a "Cool Kids Don't Dance" shirt with some pre-ripped jeans.

" I love it" Harry blurts out. His legs sorta crossed in a rather weird way.

" Are you sure? It's different than what I would normally wear."

" But a good kind of different." Harry stats.

Next, I try on a sick Rolling Stone shirt then the Beatles to just a plain white tee but this time with regular blue skinny jeans.

"Awesome you look amazing...like always. We're getting it."

" Which one?"

" All of them. Oh and some new sneakers."

He pulls me out of the dressing room and on our way to the cashier he picks up some all white sneakers.

"'Your total is $275.41." I start to pull out my wallet but by the time I get my card out Harry already paid for it .

We walk out of the store. Each of us with one bag.

" I'm paying you back."

" No you're not. I wouldn't accept it anyway." Gosh he's stubborn.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He drops me off asking for another visit but I immediately and politely decline. I have to finish my weekend homework as soon as possible I can't afford any distractions besides he's picking up tomorrow for the

party. My First. Real. Party.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry's POV

Niall is amazing. But I don't think I'm being as impressive as I could be for him and that will change tomorrow.

When I get home I say hi to my parents and go straight to my room. Watching Niall took an effect on me that I now have to care of now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm flying like spit fire with story. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like giving the chapters names as opposed to just giving them numbers because I just find it easier to remember what happened in each one. If I'm reading a book or something I prefer the chapters to actually have names so I apologize for my weird naming of chapters here. I would also like to apologize for my lack of proper grammar. Happy Reading!

*The Next Day*

My. First. Party.

Not counting my birthday parties which mainly consisted of family and Liam. Not counting those family wedding receptions.

An actually party with people my age.

What do I even have to do at a party like that.

Should I just be social with everyone.

Or should I dance or eat the whole night through like the antisocial person I am.

I'll just hang with Harry I guess. Despite my previous promises to myself to steer away from him as much as possible.

I have no other choice.

I wonder if I would recognize anyone there. Not anyone I would count as friends of course the friends I have never really go to party's either, only with a few exceptions. Harry's not picking me up till later so I have to occupy myself a bit before it's time to get ready. I guess I can just watch some TV to pass the time.

I forget that there isn't anything on in the morning other than old re-runs. I'll just read.

After reading for about half an hour I realized that Harry didn't give me an exact time and I can't contact him to confirm when he'll be here because I have yet to have his number.

It's 10 in the morning and I'm guessing that the party won't start till later this evening but I might as well lay out my outfit for tonight.

But wait, I don't think the shirt is right I know Harry picked it out but I don't think it's right. 

 

*later*

It's about seven and I decided to just get ready now. By the time I went shopping for a different shirt I was a bit hungry and had a hankering for something sweet which ended with me getting a "Gagging for a cupcake" t-shirt. 

It's better than "Cool kids don't dance" I guess. Someone might try to make me dance and I want save the Rolling Stones shirt for school maybe.

Not ten minutes after I finished getting ready there's a car honking outside queuing Harry's presence. I make sure I still I have my phone on me ,lock up and head out. And just as I suspected there's Harry in his car with his music blasting loudly in the quiet neighborhood. He's wearing that smirk that never seems to leave his face and seeing him puts a little skip in my step as I walk to his car.

"Hi."

"Hey. New shirt?"

"Yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Lucky Guess." he says with a light chuckle. Ok.

Harry starts up the car and is now going bit above the speed limit which is not as comfortable to me as it may for others.

The house that the party is being held in is easy to spot due the cars parked by it, the loud music , and the lights are practically on in every part of it. It's actually not that far from my house , less than a 10 minute drive. Or maybe that's because how fast Harry was going. (A/N I believe Harry Styles is actually a very responsible driver)

As we enter everyone is as I expected half drunk or high off their butts.

"So..." Harry starts " What do you think?"

Um... that I won't make it through the night.

"Uh.. the house is very nice"

"Oh well thank you then." thank you?

"Th-this is your house?"

"Yes"

"So this is your party."

"Yes again."

"You left your own party to pick me up instead of just giving me the address?"

He shrugs his shoulders and mumbles "Yeah I guess."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't really know" he's mumbling again since when did he do anything but speak clearly. "I guess since I invited you the least I could do is make sure you got here safe." Oh.

"Oh. Well I really appreciate that Harry-"

"It's really isn't a big deal. Okay?"

"Alright"

"Wanna drink?"

"No thanks."

"I'm going to get you a drink."

"Really Harry I'm goo-" but he already pulling me into the kitchen which is beautifully designed and pours me some clear liquid in a red plastic cup (how original) and one for him.

Then he's just staring. his gaze so intense that I feel it burning through my forehead almost. It takes about 50 seconds before I realize that he's waiting for me to drink it.

"Harry I don't thi-"

"Please Ni." We're doing nicknames now. Ok. "For me just try it , don't you trust me" honestly at this point I don't fully know. I guess.

"Yes Harry. Of course."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"Fine." Peer Pressure 1 Niall Horan 0

I drink some and judging by Harry's laugh I probably made a weird face. It burns a bit as it travels down my throat.

"How is it?"

"Not as bad as I thought."

"There we go." Then he drinks a bit for himself.

Harry then has me follow him to the living which is the main dancing area is apparently other than the back yard.

He leads me to the couch and motions for me to sit down along with him. Now he's just staring again and I'm just staring awkwardly back at him waiting for him to said what plaguing his mind. when he finally opens his mouth he's interrupted with a "Oi Styles! We got a bit a problem over here that you should see." (A/N: I love saying Oi)

Harry's expression turns sour as he suddenly gets up. Before he leaves he turns to me and says "Do not move from this spot and don't talk to anyone." then he's gone. Since when did he become my boss.

I did as Harry said and sat in the couch with my drink...until I finished it. I'm sure Harry wouldn't notice if I went to get more. I head to the kitchen for another drink hopefully the same as before and look for the bottle Harry used there's someone who currently has it so I just stand by them awkwardly until they're done. He must've not notice me because he turns too fast and slams into me fortunately for me he actually spills the drink on himself.

"I'm so sorry." I grab some paper towels to dry him up but most of his shirt is drenched.

"It's alright really I should be more aware of my surroundings I suppose"

He looks up from his shirt to me and my goodness he's handsome.

"And if I'm going to get a drink spilled all over me I'm glad it's by a blonde blue-eyed fit guy like yourself." My cheeks are heated and I don't know if it's because of his compliment or the alcohol I previously consumed before.  
"What's a nice guy like you doing at party like this?"

"I was invited by a friend."

"And where are they?"

"Uh I'm not really sure they had to attend to something for a bit."

"Well if I went with you to a party like this I wouldn't leave you out of my sight. Wouldn't want anybody stealing you away from me for a second."

"Um...th-thank you."

"Wow. You're really adorable. I just want to take you home." He's a bit closer he was before and I know realized he took off his tank but now he's buttoning on the flannel he had on around his waist but not all the way. There is about ten other people on the and most of them is watching us or probably just him and wondering why he is talking to me. "May I ask for your name."

"Niall. Niall Horan." I hold out my hand for him to shake he accepts but before he says replies he sees something behind me and his smiles fades and his face goes blank. I turn to see what horrible thing he could have possibly seen. Unfortunately it a who and the who is a very angry Harry Styles spotting us and rushing towards us with a contorted face. Darn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for a while. I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	7. Issues

Harry's POV 

"Oi Styles! We got a bit a problem over here that you should see." 

One of the down sides to hosting a party full of drunk teenagers is that there's bound to be some shit going wrong. I glance back over to Niall, who's looking at me expectantly as if he's waiting for me to say something. I rather not leave him here. He can easily get distracted and cross paths with god knows who. On top of that, he just isn't a strong contender when it comes to avoiding peer-pressure. But I have to make sure that the issue doesn't result with the house burning down or require a visit from the police. 

"Do. Not. Move from this couch, and don't talk to anyone." I ordered. He gave me a bit of a sour expression which I ignored. He doesn't know anybody here so I'm sure he won't attempt to wonder off by himself, only to look like a total outcast. I paced over to the guy that called me over I don't really recall his name but he always sends a friendly smile when we cross paths in the halls in between classes. 

"What?" The guy - I think his name's Kevin- motions me to follow him as he explains the situation.

"There was this argument between two people that broke out and I don't know all of the details but there's a slight dent in the wall in the hallway."

"And who exactly did it?" 

"Did you want me to go and get them?" 

"Uh...yes. They need to get the fuck out of here as of yesterday."

I can't be bothered to yell at anyone right now. I can just move one of the picture frames over it. 

With that "crisis" put to rest I start heading towards the living room where the party died down a bit and was moved towards the backyard. But there's still a deal of people in the living room. I try to make my way around the drunk teenagers to the couch where I left Niall and to my misfortune he's not here.....what the hell? I was gone for five minutes! 

For a seemingly smart kid he doesn't seem to follow directions well. I scan the crowd over in search for him and I still have no luck. Maybe he went outside. 

Seems like some guests have taken the liberty to make use of the pool tonight. God, I really hope no one pukes in it or worse...

Niall isn't out here either. I make haste towards the kitchen. He might have wanted a drink. It takes me a couple seconds to find him given that it's quite crowded in here even though it's a fairly large kitchen. When I do finally spot him he's patiently waiting in line for a drink behind someone. I immediately relax knowing that he didn't run off with someone else. Why am I so worried about him and his approval of me? I barely know anything about this guy. This really cute guy. That's smart and has a good taste in music and did I mention he was cute? Who am I kidding he's beautiful absolutely breathtaking if he played his cards right he could have anyone and everyone chasing after his attention....which is why I should get him before someone snatches him up. Before I take another step, the guy in front Niall turned abruptly and bumped into Niall, somehow his own drink spilled on his self, good thing because otherwise I'd punch him out for messing up Niall's shirt. What makes me freeze is when they start talking with each other and Niall smiles, a smile that can only be seen as a flirty. Of course this scares the shit of me but it also pisses me the hell off and I chose the angry side of me to take action. I stomp my way through the crowd over to Niall. When he finally sees me shock and worry is written all over his face he knows he's in for it tonight. 

He whispers something to the stranger and rushes towards me. 

"Harry, w-what's w-wrong?" My eyes almost pop out of my head at the question. 

"What's wrong? How about I invite this guy to my party and when I leave for a few minutes he's already flirting with some random guy!"

"I w-wasn't flirting...."

"Tell that to the love sick puppy over there!"

"P-Please s-stop yelling at me." Now he's whimpering. Am I scaring him? 

The guy that was flirting with Niall steps in between us.

"Is there an issue here." he's brave I'll give him that but he's also stupid.

"There will be if you don't step the fuck away!" I push his left shoulder a bit. 

He pushes me back much more violently and that's when I lose it...but before I get the chance to punch the bastard out, Niall makes an attempt to pull my arm back. Obviously not hard enough to actually force me to stop but it was enough to distract me.

"Harry, I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to w-wander off... C-can you just p-please not s-start a fight tonight, please?" Niall's plead didn't really waver my anger, but the fact that his eyes were slightly watering made me realize, I'd most likely scare him off if I fought with the person we was speaking with.  

" Fine." I lowered my fist and turned my attention toward the person who shoved me.   
"But your ass needs to be out of here in next 30 seconds." The stranger they glances toward Niall looking for some kind of reassurance or confirmation and left.

" You d-didn't have to act like a j-jerk you know."

Is he serious?

"Yeah? Well you didn't have to sneak off to flirt with a stranger either Niall!"

"I w-was getting another d-drink! I g-got c-caught up in the c-conversation and you're overreacting." 

Niall's body language, the rolling of his eyes, stuttering and putting his hands on his hips exemplified the perfect combination of embarrassment, nervousness and anger which is great because I have more than enough anger to match it. After a short pause I let out a dry laugh but Niall is looking at me with fiery eyes and a hard jaw and I just think about how differently I wanted tonight to turn out...then I remember Niall is the reason why we're fighting.

"The fact that you have the audacity to act this way with me ,the one who invited you here, absolutely baffles me." It's hard to keep a straight face at the thought especially while Niall looks like he's just about ready to pull my hair out. I'm already tired of arguing with him. 

"You know what Niall...obviously bringing you here was a mistake, you're not used to this kind of...environment. I'll take you hom-"

"What do you mean by a mistake. I didn't do anything wrong, you're the one that's ruining the night." I'd hate to change the subject but I just noticed how Niall was able to produce a full sentence without stuttering despite the fact that he's riled up. "But you know what Harry...I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, I'll find a way to get home myself. But... before that I think I'm going to just enjoy this party for a little bit longer" And with that Niall exits the kitchen while I try to follow close behind. I repeatedly call out his name and he is either ignoring me or he just didn't hear me but I think it's obvious which of those two is accurate ...

Niall abruptly stops outside by the pool and walks over to a particular group with his fists clenched. I decided to maintain my distance to see what he was trying to achieve. 

" T-this seat taken or what? What? What.

"For a catch like you of cou-"

"Great" Niall interrupts as he takes a seat. Rather rudely if you ask me. 

Within the next 10 minutes, Niall is on his second cup of whatever alcohol the group was drinking, and it's clear to see that he's at least slightly drunk — a bit tipsy. Barely keeping up with the conversation going on around unless he is spoken too directly. 

I supposed I wasn't being as discreet as I had originally though because one of the girls sitting with group acknowledges my presence. 

" Niall who's that guy staring at you over there?"

" Who him? He's no one important." 

Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I've had this chapter in my drafts for THE LONGEST TIME!! I feel like kicking myself for taking forever to finish this and for it being so short. I'm going to try to make these chapters more lengthy and update more frequently instead of sporadically. Sorry for any mistakes I'm a mess and so much as been going on. But yeah... Hope you're having a wonderful day :)


End file.
